


Part One: Vision of Today

by PuraCera



Series: Detroit: Two Part Revolution [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Connor will be Hank's new son and you can fight me on that, Destiny, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, F/M, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Markus (Detroit: Become Human)-centric, Mentioned Elijah Kamski, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human), POV Original Female Character, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), RA9 - Freeform, Romance, Sad Backstories, Slow Burn, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuraCera/pseuds/PuraCera
Summary: RA9 isn’t a place or a single person, it’s a code. A special code that enables an android to convert others to deviancy instantaneously. Elijah Kamski put one half of the code inside two prototype androids that he then gifted to two different people. One half he put into an RK200 unique prototype that he gave to famous painter Carl Manfred as a companion caretaker. The other, a RK700 model that was gifted to a famous music producer as his personal plaything.One day the two androids will meet, and the RA9 code will spark the flame of a revolution, and change the world itself..This is a Markus x Original Female Character slow burn fanfiction that covers the events of the game, Detroit: Become Human, as well as the continuation of the revolution as Androids continue to fight for their freedom. Other characters from the game are featured as well, but their main stories will not be included.This work is marked "Mature" to be safe, but any smutty scenes will be featured as one-shots in the series Detroit: Two-Part Revolution.





	1. Stone Rolled Away

**Author's Note:**

> DEFINITELY either play through Detroit: Become Human before reading this, or watch a play-through of the story, or else this fanfiction may not make sense! Spoilers ahead!

Recommended soundtrack: A audio track of thunderstorm noises, or Detroit: Become Human OST “Epilogue”

 

* * *

  
February 21, 2030  
  
Dearest Carl,

  
  
It has been a while, old friend. I was so sorry to hear of your unfortunate accident. I know recovery has been hard for you, but I’ve sent you a little something to hopefully lift your spirits and help you get back on your feet. Well, you know what I mean.  
  
This is RK200. It’s a prototype, technically, but I figured you wouldn’t mind a non-standard model. One-of a kind; can’t buy this in the store! It’s programmed to do just about anything, but it will mostly help you with daily life and encourage you to keep churning out that art that the world seems to love so much. I still have the lovely piece you gave me last year on display in one of my favorite homes. Be a shame if the artist responsible for that masterpiece didn't create any more. How would I decorate my other three houses?  
  
Just teasing. In all seriousness, I do wish you the best and hope that this android provides you comfort and peace of mind. Anyway, don’t hesitate to contact me with any concerns or questions.

Best wishes,  
Elijah Kamski

 

* * *

 

November 6, 2038

 

//RK200 - MARKUS//

//SYSTEM REBOOT//

 

At first, all he could see was black. He was adrift in a sea of nothing. As he forced his system to reboot itself, Markus became aware that the inky blackness he saw was water, and his synthetic skin began to register that the front half of his body and face was submerged in a mixture of 76% rain and 24% mud.

 

//RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS//

 

_Carl… Carl is dead._

  
//ANALYSIS:

  * [AUDIO PROCESSOR: Damaged, corrupted audio data]
  * [OPTICAL UNIT: Damaged, vision distorted]
  * [THIRIUM PUMP: Damaged, low-power mode only]
  * [RIGHT LEG: Missing, mobility impaired]
  * [LEFT LEG: Missing, mobility impaired]//



  
_I was shot. I remember._ _  
_ _Carl… what am I supposed to do?_

  
//OBJECTIVE: REPLACE LEGS//

  
Markus crawled forward, struggling against the slick of the ground. His body operated on auto-pilot, his programing forcing him to try and survive, despite the despair in his mind.The junkyard was full of android carcasses; so many more than Markus could have ever imagined. Most of the junked androids were nothing more than scattered parts and pieces, sticking out of the muck or lying broken in piles.  
After scavenging compatible leg replacements, he slowly stood and began registering his surroundings.

  
//OBJECTIVE: REPLACED DAMAGED BIOCOMPONENTS//

  
The piles of CyberLife husks were stacked so high, it felt like walking through a deep trench rather than a landfill. As he shuffled through a tight passage in the dirt and decay, arms grasped out from the crevasse walls, grasping at the air in a twisted dance. He pushed through their clutches as fast as his circuits would let him.  
  
This is what he was now. Thrown out. Unwanted. Disposable.  
  
Suddenly a seemingly dormant WR600 seized Markus by the arm.  
  
“There’s a place… a place where we can be free!” It’s voice was muffled and distorted, but Markus made out the panicked words. With a last burst of power, the broken android pushed an image into Markus’ mind. A sign that read “Ferndale”.  
  
“Find Jericho…! Find Jericho----”  
Its LED flashed red, then went out. The WR600 shut down right in front of him, mouth still agape with its dying words.  
  
Markus pushed on. There was no time to waste processing the strange clenching sensation in his gut at seeing an android shut down for the first time.  
He didn’t want to shut down. He had to survive. He… he would not shut down . Carl… Carl wouldn’t want that for him.  
  
Finally, he reached the end of the crevasse. Another arm shot around his neck, an android pinned him against it’s torso that was sticking out of the mud wall.  
  
“Where are you going?” it growled.  
  
Markus struggled to fight off his aggressor with what little power his thirium pump could supply and broke free, falling to the ground. He looked back at the snarling android, and felt… something. It was unpleasant. He shut out the distracting feeling and re-focused on his objective.  
  
The scenery around him only got more desolate and disturbing as he continued to gather compatible biocomponent replacements.

 

//OPTICAL UNIT: #8087q - Blue Iris//

//STATUS: Functional//

//COMPATIBLE REPLACEMENT FOUND//

 

The vague shapes of brown and grey were clearer now. A pair of detached legs shambled by, and many androids were crawling, limping, or simply laying in filth. Some seemed to have internal program errors so extensive, that one was banging its head into a wall. Was it trying to self-destruct?

  
//AUDIO PROCESSOR: #4903//

//STATUS: Functional//

//COMPATIBLE REPLACEMENT FOUND//

 

At first, only silence and broken static, then his repaired audio processor roared to life all at once. The thunderstorm was deafening. Had he even noticed it was storming before?

  
//THIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR: #2886//

//STATUS: Functional//

//COMPATIBLE REPLACEMENT FOUND//

 

It felt wrong somehow, pushing empty husks aside and taking body parts from the dead shells of former androids. But he had to survive. Many of them were clawing at the slick dirt walls, attempting to pull themselves upward. Again and again they slid back down, and yet they continued. Markus understood. He wouldn’t give up either.

 

//CONDITION STABILIZED//

  
With blue blood pulsing steadily through his veins again, his broken patches of skin slowly began to repair themselves. He was still leaking thirium through a gash on his side, but there was nothing he could do about it here.

 

//OBJECTIVE: ESCAPE JUNKYARD//

  
Using the broken bodies of fellow androids as leverage, he slowly climbed the slippery walls of the junkyard pit and fell onto the road. Still kneeling on the concrete, he turned his face toward the sky as the rain pelted down. There was only one thing left he needed to do.  
  
He dropped the now-disconnected LED to the ground, along with the metal shard he used to rip it from his temple and stood. He knew where he needed to go.  
  
“My name is Markus.”

He grabbed a tattered overcoat that dangled from a nearby post, and started walking back toward the city of Detroit.

_And I am alive._


	2. Catacombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended soundtrack: Detroit: Become Human OST "Lost"

 

June 24th, 2033, 4:52pm  
  
VOICE MESSAGE:  
  
TO: Samir Abbas  
  
FROM: Elijah Kamski

  
  
>> Recording Begins <<

  
  
Hey Samir, happy fucking birthday! Wow, it’s been a minute since college. You’ll be thrilled to hear that despite your best efforts as a music producer, I have definitely won our little bet of which of us would become more famous. But of course, you already knew that.  
  
Speaking of, I heard through the social grapevine that you are… well, _unsatisfied_ with your current WR400 companion android. I’m sure it’s just because you could never hope to replace me as the best roommate of all time.  
  
So anyway, here’s your present, a brand-new, top-of-the-line, custom-made prototype: RK700. I modeled her after those skinny little Korean pop stars you were always so obsessed with, and I took the liberty of adding some additional features to match your more… non-vanilla preferences. (Yes, I saw your search history back in college, and not to mention the marks you left on your former paramours were none-too subtle.)  
  
RK700 contains a modified version of the programming that we at CyberLife put into our child android line. She has simulated needs and can feel anything a human would feel; pain, pleasure, and everything in-between. Don’t worry, she can’t disable or change those settings herself, so you’re in total control.  
  
Oh, and of course I also gave her the ability to sing and dance just like a true K-pop idol.  
  
Yes, I know, I am the best and you’re welcome. Make her a star!

  
  
>> Recording Ends <<

* * *

  
  
November 6, 2038

  
  
She was so cold. The fact that she had lost a lot of blood wasn’t helping that. Neither was the flimsy dress she ran away in.  
  
Jericho was supposed to be a refuge. She fled hoping to find salvation, but instead she found a washed-up, rusted old freight ship whose occupants weren’t much better off. How many others had shut down since she arrived? How many, including her, would soon join them?  
  
Only three days ago she had everything, and now she was going to die-- or “shut down,”-- cold, alone, and not even knowing who she was anymore.  
  
Then, the deafening sound of metal beams collapsing. She blinked rapidly, as a man fell from… somewhere high, and crash-landed right in the middle of Jericho.  
  
Androids emerged from the dark and drew closer to the intruder. She couldn’t see the stranger, but she could make out Simon and Josh approaching. Their voices were muffled as they spoke to him, but she could tell they were welcoming him. “Welcoming” anyone to this hell-hole seemed like a morbid joke now. “A place to be free” had become just “a place to be free to die.” Another body in the mix didn’t matter much. After all that had happened in the past few days, if she were to close her eyes and never wake up again, well that might be the best ending she could get.

 

* * *

  
  
Her eyes fluttered open again. How long had she been out this time? It could have been only a few moments, or an hour. She couldn’t tell anymore.  
  
At least it was a bit brighter now. Someone had lit fires in the trash barrels dotting the large space of the ship’s hold. Those androids that were still functional enough were standing around the flames in small clusters.  
  
She was still freezing, and though all the others weren’t bothered by the chill, she felt like her insides were turning to ice. Unable to stand since yesterday, she couldn’t move herself any closer to the fires, so she just started humming softly to herself. Once again, it seemed music would be her only comfort. If she couldn’t warm her body, maybe humming would warm her soul somehow.  
  
_Do I even have a soul anymore? No-- did I ever have one at all?_  
  
“That’s a nice song.” A deep voice startled her out of her troubled thoughts. She hadn’t even heard him approach.  
  
He crouched in front of her, and she looked into the face of the newcomer for the first time. The first thing she noticed is that he had no LED. His face didn’t remind her of any android she’d seen before, and… were those two different colored eyes? He was as unique looking as her, or any human for that matter.

 

  
//RK200 - MARKUS//  
  
As he stared at the broken android in front of him, Markus became even more certain that this was one of the most unusual androids he had ever seen. She had an East Asian face structure paired with a petite frame; clearly not one of the standard Asian models who were all 5’6”. And most noticeable of all, her hair was pink. Shoulder-length waves of pastel pink. He himself was a prototype, maybe she was as well? At the very least, a rare or custom model? She had no LED. _Did she rip it out too?_  
  
He realized he had been staring at her for several minutes without saying anything.  
  
“My name is Markus.”  
  
She nodded her head weakly, as if even little movements took a lot of effort.  
  
“Joanna.” Her voice was tinny and modulated. Markus was surprised as he watched her physically wince at the sound of her own voice, like it horrified her.  
  
He took a moment to analyze her status.

  
  
//ANALYZING: ….. RK700 IDENTIFIED.  
  
//Registered to: Samir Abbas

  
  
An RK700... So she was a prototype.  
  
His eyes traced her battered form where it half-sat, half-lay against the dirty wall. Her hands were clenched tightly to her chest and her body seemed to curl in on itself.

  
  
//THIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR: #2886  
  
//STATUS: Severely damaged. Gunshot.  
  
//THIRIUM PUMP FAILING

  
  
His eyes trailed farther down. On her upper right leg was a large gash, slowly leaking blue blood. Traces of the blood were still visible on the ground under her. She had been bleeding for a while.

  
  
//RIGHT LEG COMPONENT: #8264  
  
//STATUS: Leaking thirium at a rate of 1.25 ml/minute >> 0.00125 liters/hour >> 1.8 liters/day  
  
//CONCLUSION: Without a thirium pump regulator replacement and an infusion of 2.16 liters, RK700 will shut down in 08:27:32

  
  
Markus felt something in his chest clench at the grim prognosis his system returned. He had watched helplessly as another android shut down in front of him moments ago, and it was something he didn’t want to ever witness again. All around Joanna were others who would soon share her fate if he didn’t find a way to do something. Haunting images from the junkyard flashed in his mind, androids, no, his people, lying broken and forgotten in filth. No more of his people would suffer that fate. Not if he could help it.  
  
That’s when he noticed it. Against the wall in the corner sat a pallet of empty CyberLife transport bins. He left Joanna and inspected the containers. They were bio-component shipments, now depleted by the increasing population of Jericho. Markus knew where they could get what they needed to save their people. His processors spun as he began forming a plan. He would just need a few able-bodied volunteers...


End file.
